pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
What a Joke!
The sixth episode of Season 44. Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet pull off crazy jokes to embarrass each other. Doofenshmirtz wants to get rid of breadsticks, since he had a problem with them after making the De-Twist-Inator. Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet are discussing what kinds of crazy things they could do. Buford suggests a human pinata. Baljeet reminds Buford that there is no candy in him. Baljeet thinks a corn maze would be fun, but Phineas says to save it for a Halloween special. Ferb talks about this TV show he saw where four friends attempt to make each other look silly by doing silly tasks. Phineas thinks that would be a lot of fun so that's what they decide to do today. Then, he wonders where Perry is. Perry is already on his way to Doof's lair, and Monogram is glad he got a head start today. Monogram says Doof has been investigating... breadsticks.... and they don't know why. They need to figure out what he's up to before the dough rises. Carl said that was a really bad bread joke. Monogram agrees but retorts that he tries. With the boys, they decide to try and get people to ask what song they are listening to by just jamming out. All four seem to not get people to ask. At one point, Mikayla walks by and asks Baljeet what he's listening to. Phineas, Ferb, and Buford are shocked. Next Buford thinks they should incorporate the human pinata. Baljeet remind Buford again there is no candy in him, but Buford doesn't care. Meanwhile, Perry heads into DEI and is trapped in some dough. Doof presents the Bread-Be-Gone-Inator. He mentions his hate for breadsticks, so basically he's gonna try and get rid of breadsticks. Norm comes and says his scheme is low key. Doof tells Norm to can it because he doesn't care. He can carry out whatever evil scheme he wants, no matter how pointless it is. Perry rolls his eyes. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are operating a crane with Baljeet the human pinata. Baljeet continues to scream that there is no candy in him. Buford is laughing his butt off. But next it was Buford's turn to endure something. Buford gulps. Meanwhile, Perry escapes his dough trap and starts to fight Doofenshmirtz. Norm tells Doof that his fighting has been pretty bad lately too. Doof tells Norm to shove a cake in his face. Meanwhile, Buford is about to be baked into a giant pizza. Ferb said this never happened on the show. But this was Baljeet's idea. Buford says he'd rather be running the Danville 5K. Just then, the giant pizza dough disappears. The boys wonder what happened to it. Buford shrugs but is relieved. Meanwhile, Doof screams and curses Perry as his Inator is sparking up into flames. Norm gets out the fire extinguisher. Doof coughs. Songs * "Civil War" Running Gags The "Too Young" Line * Baljeet: "Doesn't this seem a little extreme?" * Buford: "Yes, yes it does. But who really cares?" Ferb's Line * "Well, I did see this show on TV where four friends attempt to make fools out of themselves by doing silly tasks." * "Wait, this was never on the show..." Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Errors * There is a reference to the "Last Day of Summer" episode Continuity * Baljeet constantly mentions there is no candy in him ("Picture This") * Doofenshmirtz mentions his hate for breadsticks, alongside pretzels ("Buford Confidential") * Doofenshmirtz tells Norm to shove a cake in his face ("Last Day of Summer") * Buford mentions the Danville 5K ("The Cross Country Race") Allusions * Impractical Jokers: What Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet do is very similar to the show, and some of the jokes are the same as the show * Guns N' Roses: "Civil War" plays during Doofenshmirtz and Perry's fight, but is abruptly cut off when Norm starts talking * Peanuts: Doofenshmirtz's scream is similar to Charlie Brown's Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 44